Una Patita, Un Caballero y Un Ángel
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Una chica llega a la ciudad de Kinkan, la cual a venido a cambiar la historia de Ahiru y Fakir, ¿que sucedera?, ¿sera una amiga ó enemiga?, si quieren saberlo entren y lean. Capitulo 01.


___** Princesa Tutu ~**_

**Disclaimer:** Princess tutu no me pertenece, ya que es de su respectivo autor, lo único que hice fue tomar prestados a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas un rato.

**Advertencia:** Romance / Lemon.

**Pareja:** Fakir & Ahiru.

- … - = diálogos

_- "…" - = susurros_

- (…) - = pensamientos

- _**[…] **_- = conjuros

- "…" - = historia escrita por Fakir

o / O / o / O / o = Cambio de escena

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Litsi: ¡Hola! soy Litsi.

Mitsi: eso ya lo saben.

Yuuram: Mitsi no molestes a Litsi, y tu Litsi ponte a escribir.

Mitsi: me largo.

Litsi: ¿porque?

Mitsi: saben que no me gusta las cosas "color de rosa", y ya sé que esta historia es de ese tipo.

Yuuram: no es del todo cierto ya que van a hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes ¿no es así?

Litsi: pero solo un poco.

Mitsi: aja seguro por si lo olvidas ya hablamos de esto en el fic de Yuuram-Neko, para ser más exactas en el de Kyou Kara Maou!

Litsi: está bien yo solita puedo escribirlo y no será tan empalagoso como Mitsi cree.

Mitsi: pues para mi será muy empalagoso, y eso no significa que no me agrade leer tus trabajos.

Yuuram: estoy de acuerdo.

Litsi: ¿en serio?

Mitsi: claro, después me daré una vuelta para leerlo.

Litsi: gracias chicas.

Yuuram: Mitsi que te parece si dejamos a Litsi para que escriba su historia ¿?

Mitsi: ¡está bien!... hasta luego "color de rosa".

Litsi: las veo al rato, y como suelo decir… ¡comencemos!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Una patita, Un Caballero y Un Ángel:**_

_**Capitulo 01: Aparece Un Ángel.**_

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la historia de "El Príncipe y El Cuervo" había terminado, y con ello de que Ahiru volviera a ser un pequeño pato; Fakir seguía escribiendo historias donde aquella patita se convertía nuevamente en humana, pero desafortunadamente eso no sucedía (u_u).

Ahiru se había mudado con Fakir y Charon, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba al lado del joven caballero, el cual la cuidaba y trataba como su posesión más valiosa.

Era un nuevo día en Kinkan (Litsi: para ser exactos era sábado n_n), y la luz del sol comenzaba a levantar a los habitantes de dicha ciudad, entre los cuales se encuentran Fakir y Ahiru, los cuales dormían placidamente uno junto al otro.

- ¡Ohayou, Ahiru! – decía Fakir al notar a la patita más despierta.

- ¡Quack, quack! – (¡Ohayou, Fakir!) decía la patita con una sonrisa en su pico.

Fakir podía entender lo que decía la patita gracias a una de las historias que había escrito y que estaban dedicadas a Ahiru, para poder volver a ser humana nuevamente.

- ¿Te agradaría que primero tomáramos un baño y luego desayunáramos? – preguntaba el moreno al momento en que se iba levantando.

- ¡Quack! – (¡Si!) contestaba un poco apenada la patita.

Al escuchar la respuesta Fakir se alegro, y tomo en sus brazos a la patita, para ir en dirección al baño, una vez dentro comenzó a llenar la tina, y una vez que esta estuvo metió a la patita dentro, posteriormente Fakir comenzó a desvestirse (Yuuram/Litsi: ^///^), cuando termino el también entro a la tina, encontrándose a la patita volteada.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba Fakir, acercando a la patita a su lado.

Ahiru no contesto, no sabía que decir, ya que aun no se acostumbraba del todo a bañarse con el moreno. Fakir sonrío al notar a la patita nerviosa, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla (Litsi: que afortunada ^_^ Yuuram: estoy de acuerdo).

- No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, ¿Ok? – dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole sinceramente.

- ¡Quack quack! - (¡Esta bien!) decía tímidamente Ahiru.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, Fakir tomo devuelta a Ahiru en sus brazos, a la llevo en dirección a su habitación para poder arreglarse y posteriormente ir al lago; donde el joven caballero intentaría nuevamente escribir una historia para volver humana nuevamente a la patica.

Luego de un rato, Fakir y Ahiru bajaron al comedor, donde Charon los esperaba con el desayuno ya servido.

- ¡Ohayou Fakir, Ahiru! – decía el hombre con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

- ¡Ohayou! – decía el chico.

- ¡Quack, quack! - (¡Ohayou Charon!) contestaba la patita.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, el caballero y la patita salieron en dirección al lago; una vez ya en el lago Fakir coloco a la patita en el agua y el tomo asiento en una silla (Litsi: la saco de una cabaña que tiene Charon en el lago, según yo n_n) y comenzó a escribir una nueva historia.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Fakir solo llevaba una parte de la historia (la cual no sabía cómo continuar), en ese momento la patita se acerco a la orilla del lago y observo como el pelinegro se concentraba en el texto que llevaba desde temprano escribiendo; posteriormente sonrío y continúo nadando.

Al saber cómo proseguir la historia Fakir comenzó a leerla en voz baja, para que Ahiru, no la escuchara.

"Comenzaba un nuevo día y los rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón de la ciudad de Kinkan, donde vivían una linda patita y un caballero, el cual escribía todos los días historias para que la linda patita volviera a ser nuevamente humana."

"Aquel bellos día había transcurrido como los demás sin embargo, al llegar el atardecer, el cual era el momento donde la luna y el sol se encontraban, Dios observaba a la patita la cual tenía muchas ilusiones de volver a ser humana, lo cual lo conmovió; así que decidió mandar a uno de sus más fieles ángeles para ayudarla en dicha situación."

- Ahiru, ¿te parece si comemos? – decía el moreno – después de todo yo ya tengo hambre y estoy seguro que tu también. –

- Quack – (Si) asentía la patita dirigiéndose a la orilla donde Fakir la tomaba con delicadeza.

Después de tomar a Ahiru, Fakir la sentó junto a él y de una pequeña canasta saco algunos platillos que les había preparado Charon, después de que terminaron sus alimentos se recostaron uno junto al otro para descansar un rato, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo (Yuuram: ¿se quedaron dormidos? Litsi: Si, y Fakir se ve tan lindo durmiendo ñ_ñ).

- Ahiru… Ahiru… – le susurraba Fakir a la patita para que se despertara.

La patita se despertó después de sentir el aliento del joven caballero en su oído (Litsi: los patos solo tienen oído interno, según las investigaciones por internet de Mitsi ñ_ñ).

- ¿Quack? – (¿Fakir?) preguntaba la patita ya despierta.

- Es hora de que regresemos a la casa – dijo el moreno tomándola entre sus brazos yendo de regreso hasta la casa de Charon.

- Quack – (Si) dijo la patita.

Durante su camino de regreso Fakir y Ahiru se dieron cuenta de que parecía que la luna y el sol los veían desde lo alto; pero decidieron continuar con su camino ya que no querían preocupar a Charon.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Nos encontramos en el cielo donde Dios ha mandado a llamar a uno de los ángeles más fieles que tiene.

- Etsuko… dios te ha mandado a llamar – decía un chico rubio a una chica de ojos y cabello rosados.

- Muchas gracias, Jun – dice la chica y enseguida se retira en dirección hacia donde se encuentra Dios.

Después de un rato nuestra querida Etsuko llego hasta donde se encontraba Dios el cual se encontraba sentado pero sin mirar hacia la entrada (Litsi: después de todo es Dios, y como nunca he visto su rostro, a menos que sea uno de esos lindos bishounen que considero dioses.).

- ¿Me llamaba, señor? – pregunto la chica con un tono gentil.

- ¡Así es, Etsuko! – decía Dios – he decidido darte la misión de ayudar a la patita de la ciudad de Kinkan, para que pueda volver a ser humana, pero recuerda que tu misión no es tan simple como parece. –

- Lo sé, y no debe preocuparse la convertiré mañana mismo en humana, y la ayudare con todo lo que se avecine – decía con una sonrisa la pelinegro.

Después de esto Etsuko se dirigió a preparar sus cosas para realizar la misión, cuando estuvo lista fue a un portal para que le dieran un cuerpo (Litsi: imagínense los gigai de Bleach) y posteriormente dirigirse a la ciudad de Kinkan.

o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o / O / o

Fakir y Ahiru acababan de llegar a la casa de Charon, donde este los esperaba con la cena ya preparada, después de cenar Ahiru y Fakir se dirigieron a dormir; aquella noche por alguna razón Fakir se sentía tranquilo y logro dormir fácilmente junto a la patita.

Esa misma noche llego nuestra oji-rosa a la escuela de baile donde había una habitación preparada para ella ya que supuestamente era una alumna de intercambio.

- Mañana cuando nos veamos Ahiru, hare que vuelvas a ser una humana – dijo la oji-rosa con gran decisión – será mejor que descanse, mañana será un gran día. –

A la mañana siguiente Fakir y Ahiru volvieron a repetir la rutina del día anterior, sin saber que ese día toda su rutina y sus vidas cambiarían. Cuando llegaron muelle alcanzaron a notar que había una chica de cabello color rosa hasta el hombro, parada junto a la orilla, la cual tenía entre sus brazos lo que parecía ser un vestido color amarillo, cuando se acercaron la chica les sonrió.

Fakir no le hizo mucho caso y fue a dejar a Ahiru a la orilla del lago para que se pusiera a nadar un rato; en ese momento la chica se acerco a ellos y recito unas palabas en alemán:

- _**[Gott bietet ihnen ein geschenk, auf die seite der liebe, daher werden menschen]**_ – (Litsi: se traduciría como "Dios te da un regalo, para estar al lado del que amas, por tal motivo conviértete en humana")

Cuando Etsuko termino de recitar el conjuro, una luz rodeo todo el lago y sus alrededores; envolviendo también a la patita y al caballero, junto con la ángel.

Continuara…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Litsi: espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Yuuram: que lindo.

Mitsi: algo dulce para mí, pero estuvo bien.

Litsi: para los que tengan comentarios los esperare e intentare contestar todos.


End file.
